The broken hearted friend
by Pianokiller
Summary: As Claire was playing piano, her mind keep on appearing with Alex image and she couldn't forget what he said to her. Tear rolling down through her cheek and dropped onto her brownish teddy bear with ribbon around its neck that sat on her lap while she was playing "Mariage d'amour" song on piano...


This is my first time that write this story. Apology that I'm not so professional in English. I'm trying to improve more .. Hope you all like it :)

* * *

It's 7 in the evening. As Claire was playing piano, her mind keep on appearing with Alex image and she couldn't forget what he said to her. Tear rolling down through her cheek and dropped onto her brownish teddy bear with ribbon around its neck that sat on her lap while she was playing "Mariage d'amour" song on piano.

"I think... we should broke up."

This hurting word,flooded through her mind again and 's hurting her so damn deep and Alex never realized that she still love him so much. Yesterday since he broke up with her, but she still cant let it down. It just happened out of a blue without knowing.

"Ding dong..." the sound of door bell broke into Claire's extraction from the song that she played. Claire quickly wide her tears with her palm and throw her teddy bear on the sofa that sit on her lap. She take a deep breath and try to smile to greet someone at the door.

"Ding Dong..." another sound of door bell. "Coming!"

"Hey Ada, what a surprise you come here" Claire open the door and greets someone with open hearted."Hey.."Ada smile at her. "come in come in" a big smile on Claire's face and she gentle tap on Ada's back while she come in. But Ada knew what had going on on Ada was walking toward Emily's door, she could hear Claire was playing with depression.

"Have a sit , coffee or tea? " Claire talked with normal tune to Ada.

"Hmm.. coffee please." Ada give her a smile on her face.

"Alright, just wait a minute. Coffee will be right soon " Claire went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee for Ada.

Ada smile on her face while Claire head to kitchen. Ada looked around her house. It was damn fashion and nice. Ada wish to stay here to enjoy her bungalow house. Ada knew what was going on with her these few knew Claire just broke up with her lover on yesterday and Ada can't accompany Claire because of her damn work from her fucking boss. And finally today is Friday, after work rushed to Claire house.

Ada founded out Claire's brownish teddy bear that sit upside down . Without hesitation she adjust the teddy bear into sitting position . But then, she realize that Emily's teddy bear is wet.

"Wet enough , she should be crying for few hours " Ada said to herself and put the teddy bear into siting position .

Ada did't realize Claire was coming toward her as Ada was thinking about her that went through into tough time.

"Homemake coffee is ready. "Claire put down the plate with the cup onto it.

"Hey! where did you come from. It scare me out of hell" Ada backward and tapping her chest .

"You are so damn funny ." Claire smile at her "Here, have a drink."

Ada take a sip of Claire's homemake coffee. "hmmm, no wonder customers keep on coming.." Ada take another sip of coffee."Ahhhhhh...~~~~" Ada drank with satisfaction

"Awww.. Thanks sweetly. " Claire give her a sweet hug while Ada take another sip.

"Hey hey..back off.. it's drip on my shirt! "

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Claire quickly stand up and stretch her hand to pull out some tissue from the tissue's box and try to wipe on Ada's mouth and her shirt.

"It's ok It's ok. I'll handle it myself." Ada wipe off the coffee stain that on her look up at her and give her a on, She grab Claire's wrist down and make Emily to sit beside with her. Ada is still grabbing Claire's wrist.

"Claire," Ada said with gentle and soft, it feel comfortable while she call out her name.

"...Tell me, what's wrong?" Ada looks deeply into Claire's blue eyes without blink and sit closer to her. Ada could see behind her eyes are full of sorrowful.

"Hey, what are you talking about? I'm fine, don't you see?" Claire give her a big smile and gentle push Ada's hands away where she grabs her and move a little bit distance from Ada.

"Claire, I know what had happen to you. Please, tell me what's wrong" Ada quickly grabs her wrist again to avoid her to go far from her.

"Ada, I'm fine. Really.. ... don't ask me again."

Claire controlling very hard to avoid tears dropping down but her eyes seem face to the other side instate facing Ada, but Ada knew Claire was crying. Ada could sense her best friend feeling.

Ada throw away the tissue that Claire give it to her just a moment ago . Ada stand up and walked over to Claire and wrapped her arms around Claire from behind, who broke into tears when she felt Ada's strong arms around tears dripped down on Ada's arms . As she could knew , her best friend is hurting.

"sob...sob..."

"I know it is very difficult to lose someone you love... But you need to... be strong...and face the 't let the damn consequence beat down upon you. Claire.." Ada turned Claire to face her . Claire looked Ada with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me what happen. Maybe I could get some little help for you."Ada gave a sweet smile and wiped of Claire's tears with her thumb.

"Ada... I'm sorry.. I cant control my tears.. It's hurt ...so much in.. in my heart ... "

Claire feel weak while she was crying in front of Ada. Claire slumped to her kneel and slowly into sitting position .Ada supported her with her arm and kneel beside her. Rubbing her back to give her some comfortable feeling. Ada was suck at comforting at people it would boiled someone over. So, she prefer stay quite and gave some touch on brushed up her red hair that cover up Claire's face. Claire looked up at her with her tears in the eyes. Ada felt sad and pity what she had to go through . Ada continued gentle tap her back.

"It's OK Claire.. You still have me with you. Just cry out loud and you will feel better . " Ada reached out her hand to the tissue box and took 2 pieces of tissue for Claire .Wiped off her tears .

Ada gave Claire some space to cry out loud . Ada just stay silent as she watched Claire crying.

"Everything will be alright while you cry out loud.. Be strong girl..My dear " Ada gently tap Claire's back.

Claire got up to sit on the sofa feeling better then just now. Ada rushed to the kitchen to pour a glass of water to her best friend.

"Here.. have some nice drink.." As Ada hand it the glass of water to Claire, she felt pleasant and comfortable while Ada still at her side.

"I'm sorry Ada.."

"Why should you apology to me ?"Ada felt confusing about her

"Sorry for pour a glass of water for me as this is my house."

"It's ok my dear Claire. " Ada gentle tap on her head.

"Thanks for every thing . I feel better then yesterday." Claire hug Ada appreciated what she care for.. :)

As Ada kissed Emily on her cheek .

"Anyway, where did you get this water from?" Claire slowly sipped her water that Ada just gave to her.

"... I take it from... the... the... microwave. That you put it on top the microwave." Ada just realized that was not water. She keep a distanced from Claire.

"You what? Hey, That is not water. you... " Claire cough out the water and stared at Ada.

"Stay right there! ADA!" Claire shouted at Ada. But Ada quickly ran around her house without catching by her.

As they were like playing cat and mouse around Claire's house with shouting, enjoyment and also could help Claire to released her sadness .

"Thanks Ada. I owe you one :)"


End file.
